


the strength of a broken heart: part 1

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, True Love, love and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle leaves the angels in bad shape. Only one thing wil help. Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strength of a broken heart: part 1

After sustaining a severe injury during a battle with another angel, Cas is struggling to heal. Sam has been calling for Gabe, who has also been fighting, to come help but he hasn’t answered. While Sam continues trying to get a hold of him, Dean bandages up his broken angel.

 

“Dam it , Cas! What is wrong with you? Why wont you heal?” Said Dean, between tears to his near lifeless body of his lover. “How can you do this to us? To me? After all we've been through. After we've finally been real about our feelings. All I wanted to do was spend the rest of my days loving you. Your my best friend! Damn it Cas you cant die on me now!”

 

Cas woke up from his unconscious state, blurry eyed and confused. He blinked rapidly looking around the room. Realizing he was Dean’s bed, he smirked, thinking it was good to be home, then cringed. The bruises on his face were tender, like most of his body. He looked at Dean ad could see the pain in his eyes. “Hey gorgeous.” He teased. “Why the tears?” Just then, he coughed up blood onto his shirt. Dean shushed him. “Don speak babe. You need to rest. Gabe is on his way to heal you.” He barely believed those words himself. It had been over an hour Sam had been calling. He had to believe, though. He had to believe this wasn’t the end. That Cas was strong and he would come back from this. He smiled at his weak lover as he watched his lips whisper out, “Im so tired, Dean.” Cas smirked him once more before falling back to sleep. Dean rested his head on Cas’s legs and fell asleep as well.

 

There was no way of telling how many hours had passed when Sam and Gabe walked into the room, waking Dean up. Cas wasn’t breathing anymore at this point. Dean couldn’t contain his tears. “What took you so long?!” Dean shouted. Gabe glared at Dean but then focused on his brother.“Im here Cassie. I came as fast as I could baby brother. Shit. I really hope its not too late.” Dean perked up as if he had been shot with a dose of adrenaline when he herd Gabe’s voice. “What do you mean too late?! You’re a god damned archangel! There has to be something you can do! You cant just let him die, Gabe!” Dean’s face was full of fury. 

 

Gabe stood over the bed and placed his hands above Cas’s heart. His grace started to shine out of his hands and eyes. The Winchesters stood back watching with bated breath. Sam shielded his eyes but Dean couldn’t look away. He squinted as Gabe’s light shown brighter. He wanted so badly to jump onto the bed and hold his lover. It was the only thing he could think to do to possibly help. But he stayed back. He knew interrupting wouldn’t help. 

 

Gabe tried as hard as he could, pushing out every ounce of grace he could spare, with all his might. Finally, after a tiring ten minutes, he collapsed to the floor. Sam quickly gathered his lover up and sat him in the chair across the room. “Whoa babe are you alright?” Sam said while helping him to his seat. Gabe looked like he could sleep for a week. “Im fine, kiddo, just pooped. Don’t worry about me.” He hissed and gripped his side. He had been hurt too but in not wanting Sam to dote on him, he hadn’t said anything. Looking towards the bed he whispered, “Im so sorry Cassie. I did my best.” Tears rolled down his face, stinging the open cuts that were strewn across it.

 

To be continued…….


End file.
